The present invention relates to a baking and cooking tray which is adapted to accommodate an amount of dough for bread, pound cakes or the like and to be placed directly in conventional ovens or microwave ovens for baking and cooking. This tray is also applicable to the cooking of liquid or soggy foodstuffs such as stew and gratin. The present invention covers a method of the manufacturing of such a tray as well.
In general, bread and cake products are prepared by placing their dough on a salamander which is then fed in an oven heated at 150.degree. to 250.degree. C. for baking. The salamander is usually formed of an endless belt or a steel-made, shallow vessel which needs to be coated in advance with oils and fats to avoid scorching during baking. Upon being subjected to repeated baking, however, the oils and fats are carbonized to form a film which is troublesome to remove, and may soil the underside of foodstuff and deteriorate it. Trays formed of aluminuim or laminated with aluminium foils, methylpentene or PET have recently been proposed with a view to eliminating the aforesaid drawbacks and simplifying the production line. However, none of these trays are satisfactory in the removing of foodstuff. The aluminium tray excels in heat resistance, but has a serious disadvantage that it cannot be used with microwave ovens. The tray laminated with heat resistant resin such as methylpenten or PET has only a certain of heat resistance and cannot be used in prolonged cooking at high temperatures, since the laminated film layer is so poor in water vapor permeability that the water content of the base paper is lost, resulting in the paper scorching and sticking to the outer face of foodstuff.